


(Don't) Touch Me

by dollfoot



Series: Nobles AU [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Discussion of lewd stuffs, Implication of lews stuffs happening, Kissing, M/M, Omega Nagisa, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfoot/pseuds/dollfoot
Summary: Karma and Nagisa are engaged. Karma thought everything is just peachy... but Nagisa had different opinion about that.a.k.aKarma and Nagisa learn to touch each other.





	(Don't) Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nagisa and Karma are not mine. Nor their parents.
> 
> I cannot warn you enough that they kiss a lot. And I think I owe an apology beforehand. This is just so… teenager-ish. A freaking shojo manga. In my defense, they are in their late teens and just about entering adulthood? I guess? They're working on being adult. So both characters might be more than a little OOC, but don't like don't read, I guess. 
> 
> I initially want to write porn but it wasn't as naughty as I expected. I also made up a lot of stuffs. So you have this, somewhat half-baked porn and story. 
> 
> Not proofread.

"Did you do what I instructed you to do last time, darling?"  
  
Nagisa nodded bashfully.  
  
"Great! Now, we will move to that later on. First we will cover a few issues on labour rights in the few first centuries. Now fetch your book." Irina immediately shuffle a few papers that she prepared for the lesson, ignoring how Nagisa walked towards the bookshelf with little discomfort.  
  
The thin dildo nesting in his ass was the culprit.  
  
After his engagement with Karma, Irina was beyond excited. She gushed about the many things that she couldn't wait to teach her beloved pupil regarding the art of omega love making and how to put alphas 'on leash'. _Oh darling,_ she gushed, _peasants really have no idea who controls who in bed--they think alphas call the shots, but it was truly us omega who pull the strings. Making alpha satisfied was just a small part of it._  
  
Nagisa didn't really have the chance to doubt her claims. Professor Irina was, after all, the wife of one of the most powerful men in the army.  
  
In their last meeting, Irina gave a box to him, saying that he had to wear it for the next lesson. When he opened the box to find the dildo, he didn't think it was really surprising, because Professor Irina was the person who taught him to use his tongue in kisses and to find the sweet spot of his hole, as well as the one who introduced him to many toys for heat.    
  
He asked what it was for, though. He was not unfamiliar with… toys that are considerably more challenging. Nonetheless, he was a little embarrassed, since this would be the first time he was wearing such thing outside the privacy of his room.  
  
Professor Irina only answer with 'a more advanced lesson for bride-to-be'.  
  
He cleared his head as Irina proceed to explain about important labour movement that took place in the capital city--he was able to focus better now he got used to it. After everything was covered and Nagisa posed several question that they discussed for some time, Irina looked at her watch.  
  
"All right, so is there anymore question for this particular lecture?"  
  
Nagisa shook his head. "No."  
  
"Lovely! Now we can move on to the fun part of today's lesson!" Irina stood up and motioned Nagisa to do the same.  
  
He did.  
  
Irina circled him. "Tell me what you think about the toy you're using right now." Irina would always start lessons with question--a reflection or opinion that Nagisa has before moving on to anything.  
  
"Um… I don't feel particularly bothered anymore. It was long so I need a little time to adjust when I sit, but it was thin enough for me to not feeling it too much…" Nagisa started. "I was wondering on its purpose, since I… am quite familiar with other toys."  
  
Irina smiled. "This is for you to train your muscle sweetie." She put her hand to cup Nagisa's ass. "Try squeezing your hole."  
  
Nagisa's ass twitched. Irina playfully slapped his cheeks and strolled to her seat in front of Nagisa again. "Was it hard?"  
  
"Mm… no." He could feel his hole instinctively try to squeeze it often times.  
  
"Great. What I want you to do is not just squeezing it, but squeezing it with control. Do it in a particular rhythm. Be mindful of how you use your muscle."  
  
Nagisa visibly frowned, it was harder than he expected. Irina tapped the table to get Nagisa's attention. "Was it hard?"  
  
"Yeah… The initial motion was purposeful, but I can always feel that there are following contractions that I didn't intend to make."  
  
"We'll work on that. The purpose for this lesson is for you to train your muscle so you have more ways to pleasure your partner even when you are not moving." Irina points the couch close to the cupboard. "Once you got a grip of it standing, we'll do it sitting and laying down as well. We'll see how well you do it before we move on to other positions. Is that clear?"  
  
Nagisa nodded.  
  
"Some people find it easier to do so when your partner is bigger. But I argued that is only when one had good enough control over their muscle, or else the fullness would made it harder for you to make yourself respond accordingly. Hence I want you to use this dildo first. As you got better we will increase the thickness." Irina squinted. "We'll go back to using the thin one again once you can take it--but it was another lesson on keeping your hole tight. We'll get there."  
  
Nagisa nodded again, "Should I practice on daily basis?"  
  
Irina mused, she raised her eyebrows suggestively, "Hmm… quite eager aren't we?" Nagisa flustered, "No--"  
  
"I understand, I am happy that you are as diligent as with other studies, but hmm… it would really be depended on you body, Nagisa. You are quite sensitive, aren't you? I suggest don't do things that would hinder you from being functional."  
  
Nagisa blushed. "Ok."  
  
"Now try to follow the rhythm, pay attention." Irina stood up and tap the floor with the tip of her shoes. Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
"All right? We'll start slow and see how it progresses. Shall we?"

* * *

  
  
"How was your study lately, Sweetheart?"  
  
Nagisa smiled, "Oh, it was the usual, Father."  
  
His mother chipped in after cutting the meat on her plate, "I am confident that Professor Irina taught everything that Nagisa needs." She looked up to look at Nagisa, "But do not hesitate to ask Mother if there are anything else you are uncertain of, yes Sweetie?"  
  
Nagisa nodded. "I will." He knew that his mother and father was a little wary about how his relationship with Karma progressed, but really, all they did was kissing.  
  
"Father knows that he has told you this, but--"  
  
"--I have to save myself for marriage, yes, Father." Nagisa tried to not sound impatient, but he was a little tired with the talk after it happened a hundred times.  
  
"Love, Father and Mother were young once and we were just want to make sure you fully understand that this would not be easy. You both are young and full of curiosity, but we just want you to be mindful and to be responsible with what you are doing."  
  
Nagisa sighed. "I understand, Mother. But we are not really doing anything." His parents might thought that they sneaked out to make out but other than kisses that became heated sometimes--there's really not much to it.  
  
"Yet."  
  
Nagisa's cheek reddened, "Father!"  
  
"Nagisa, you should not underestimate the capacity of alpha and omega to influence each other's mates. Now, we trust you, and we trust Karma, but we know that some things just couldn't be helped, all right? We just want you to know the precautions and aware on how to handle those when it happened."  
  
"Father is correct, Sweetie. Just… If saving it for marriage is impossible, at least don't conceive before that, will you?"  
  
"Mother!" Nagisa's eyes widened--he couldn't believe this. "That's--that is highly inappropriate to suggest--in the dining room, nevertheless!"  
  
"Now let's not overreact, Sweetie, we're all adults here."  
  
"Mother and Father just want to make this clear for you."  
  
Nagisa fumed.

* * *

  
  
"--Just, don't get him pregnant, all right?"  
  
Karma sighed.  
  
"Of course, Mother."  
  
"No, sweetheart. You have to listen to me. You cannot rely on Nagisa to stop you--you have to understand when to stop yourself." His mother tapped the table impatiently. "You listen to him--and listen hard, but do not follow it mindlessly, understand? You have to control yourself! Not all consented acts have to be acted upon."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. Understand that there is a tipping point. At one point, you couldn't go back. But you will. I tell you. You are not doing things 'in the heat of the moment', you hear me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Love." Karma's father gently tapped his wife's shoulder. "Karma understood."  
  
"Darling," His mother gave out and exasperated sigh, "Our alpha son will have his omega fiancé stays in his quarters without supervision. I do not wish him to do anything stupid."  
  
"He's an adult. He knows this."  
  
"Perhaps, but he does not have a clue what an omega is capable of." Karma's mother glanced at his young son, "They are in love. This will be harder. Their heart has longed for one another--"  
  
"Exactly." Karma cut off. "I've been wanting to bone him for years now, and I didn't do anything. I would not start anytime soon. Will you just trust me on this?"  
  
His mother looked at him intently. "Now is different. You are going to be married. Part of your subconscious has acknowledge that his yours, and you are his, it would be easy to fall to temptation." She sighed. "But you are right. I am sorry, sweetie. I trust you. I trust Nagisa too. I was--I just want you to protect him."  
  
Karma moved to hug his mother. "And I will."  
  
As he released his hold on his mother, he glanced at his father. He had longer discussion with him way before this, so his father only nodded to show his acknowledgment.  
  
"I think we should go back home now, Love. Else it would be late by the time we are home."  
  
Karma's mother release her hold on Karma. "All right. Do you not have anymore to talk to Karma, then?"  
  
Karma shrugged playfully, "If it were about work, we're done since two hours ago, Mother. But you need to make sure I was a good fiancé first, didn't you."  
  
"Of course I do." His mother frowned. But it soon softens as she moved to hold his cheek. "Take care, Baby."  
  
His father strolled to him and Karma opened his arms to hug his father as well. "Take care, Son."  
  
"Yeah."

* * *

  
  
It has been two years since Karma lived by himself in the land of the north east. Akabane family owned several establishments in the town, one of which is in the north east. The other was in the capital, which is handled by his father, and another is in the west, which was handled by Karma's uncle. This would be the first time Nagisa was visiting him, and for Nagisa himself, this would be the first time he traveled outside town at all.  
  
The journey was quite lengthy because it was from the west to the north east and his parents wanted him to be accompanied by attendant from home, but he declined. He was nervous, but was sure he could handle it.  
  
It was spring and the road that they took was pleasant. There are many things he witness from the window of his carriage: the places he had never seen, activity he had only read being done, the flowers he had only seen in books. He almost wished that the journey would never end--until he realized that he would also wanted to meet Karma as soon as possible, and giggled as he felt blessed for such fulfilling journey and pleasant destination.  
  
When he arrived, Karma had already been waiting. Nagisa smiled widely, "Karma!"  
  
Karma opened his arms and Nagisa readily jumped to hug him.    
  
"Hehe, miss me?"  
  
Nagisa leaned to peck him softly on the lips, "Yeah."  
  
A few servants tried to fight their blush at the display of affection from the young lovers. They knew for a while that master Karma had a fiancé, and had heard the story of his beauty and radiance, but this was the first time of them seeing him in the flesh.  
  
"Sir, shall I bring master Nagisa's belonging to his room?"  
  
Karma and Nagisa looked up, Karma replied, "Yes, thank you." He glanced at one of other male servant, "And would you please fix some meal for us? Thanks. We'll be in my study, tell us when it's ready."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Karma put Nagisa down and held his hand instead. "So, shall we?"  
  
Nagisa nodded brightly. "Mm."

  
  
"--Yeah, well. I was also thinking of the way I should approach the issue with the others, but apparently hard facts don't really get to them." Karma ruffled his hair in a display of frustration, and Nagisa looked at the papers before him.  
  
"I find it quite surprising that you have difficulties in communicating these…"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You are pretty good at twisting words into something understandable."  
  
"That's easy, true. But it's not that they don't /understand/, they just don't care."  
  
Nagisa blinked, "Then appeal to them in ways they care," Nagisa motioned Karma to lean down and Karma took a look at the particular paper that Nagisa showed him, "If you could let them confront their concern first--"  
  
The couple discussed the issue for a while until Karma laughed, "Nagisa, that's brilliant!"  
  
Nagisa blinked, "Is it?"  
  
"Yeah!" Karma kissed him soundly on the cheek, took the papers from his hand and went to his table to scribble something on it. "I didn't expect bringing you here for you to help me on such matters, but you always surprise me on how lucky I am to marry you."  
  
Nagisa laughed, "You flatterer,"  
  
"I am not even kidding! Oh man," Karma was back to sit beside Nagisa again. He kissed Nagisa's forehead this time, "I love you, Nagisa."  
  
Nagisa giggled. "Of course,"  
  
"If you were--"  
  
Knock knock. Karma and Nagisa turned to the door.  
  
"Enter,"  
  
A maid informed them that the dinner is prepared, as they expected. Nagisa stroked Karma's head to fix the unruly ones before getting up from their seat.

* * *

  
  
Nagisa will be staying for 4 days and 3 nights, so it was not a very long visit--but longer than any other that Karma had in the past year. As they are engaged a year ago, his visits were more frequent but it was just a squeeze on weekends where work was not too demanding. He had been prepared for the job, but that does not lessen the workload that he has. Even for young nobles that inherit their work, Karma was considerably early--it showed how much his father trust him with everything. Nagisa was proud of that. He always knew Karma was outstanding and he hoped that he would be able to help him in anyway he can as a mate.  
  
Speaking of which… Nagisa thought about what his parents and his tutor said, and reflect on their relationship.  
  
Professor Irina was quite surprised that Karma has yet touched him--she actually expected Karma and him to 'play around' since adolescence, even. And his parents… His parents reminded him over and over to keep himself chaste, but it was always in the context that they don't actually expect him too. It made him a little confused, actually. He didn't really… his relationship with Karma were not as racy as they make it seem. And does that mean something is wrong?  
  
Nagisa couldn't help but thinking like this from time to time, but…  
  
Was he not desirable?  
  
"You were thinking,"  
  
"Uh?" Nagisa looked up from his plate. "Ah, I am sorry. I spaced out a bit."  
  
Karma pouted, he didn't do it that much--that's Nagisa's thing, but Nagisa loved it. Karma looked so cute when he exaggerated his expressions. "Am I boring you?"  
  
"No, absolutely not." His response was immediate. "I was nervous… and we were eating, so… I don't know. I was thinking."  
  
Karma looked pensive. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Nagisa hesitated. He didn't really like talking about his insecurities, but… this is what this period is for, isn't it? They should share everything. "I was thinking… about…" He bit his lip. "…us."  
  
Karma had that in his first mental guess. "You should share that thought with me," Karma pursed his lips. "Or… eventually. I mean. When you're ready, I guess. But we should, talk about it."  
  
Nagisa poked the potato in his plate, "I was just thinking about my parents and tutors said and it just gets to me…"  
  
"What? Did they also warn you not to get pregnant?"  
  
Nagisa stiffened. Bullseye. Karma was not surprised.  
  
"My parents said that too. For the love of God, my mother, especially. She was crazy about  it. She just wouldn't leave when I refused to say what I've done to you. We just kissed, anyway."  
  
Nagisa nodded. "I… yeah." He didn't know what he was about to say.  
  
Karma raised his eyebrows, "You…?"  
  
"I, well. My parents do too… I mean, they explicitly said that I should keep myself chaste until marriage, but yeah, they made it quite obvious that they expect us to do… otherwise."  
  
"But we didn't, isn't that what they want? And isn't that a good thing? We proved them wrong." While Karma quite convinced this was a good thing, Nagisa seemed to have something else he didn't tell him. "You are bothered with something else."  
  
"Not… really bothered… I guess. Just. Confused?" Nagisa got a little embarrassed for thinking it. They are to keep themselves chaste until marriage, and that's what they do, what's the problem?  
  
Karma finished his food. Karma pressed the matter once more. "Confused about what, Nagisa?"  
  
"…Nevermind."  
  
"No way, this is what your mother said when we talked about partner thing. Tell me straight."  
  
Nagisa pouted and he looked stubborn about it. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's silly."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Nagisa just continued eating. Well. Nagisa could be difficult sometimes too.  
  
"You know that I won't make fun of you, right?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"So? What's the problem?"  
  
They don't really talk about these things before. As Karma's visit got shorter, they usually preoccupied themselves with keeping each other updated, or talked about other random matters. His relationship with Karma didn't really change at all from before they got engaged--except now they kissed--and Nagisa were not bothered about it before. After all, they have always loved each other. Why should it be any different?  
  
"It's just. I was wondering if we were supposed to do it."  
  
Karma blinked. "Do what?" Then it clicked. "Oh. Hahaha. Ok I get what you mean."  
  
Nagisa lowered his gaze further. He looked a little sad. "I know we're not supposed to, but I get the impression that it was what's natural, so I was wondering if… there is something wrong with us." _Or with me,_ Nagisa added mentally.  
  
Karma looked at Nagisa thoughtfully before he spoke, "Do you want me to?"  
  
Nagisa looked up from his meal. He was almost finished. "To what?"  
  
"Touch you, of course." Karma raised an eyebrow, "Or I don't know, do you want to? Touch me?"  
  
Nagisa chocked on his food. "Cough!" Karma immediately stood up to Nagisa's side as the cough got worse, he stroked Nagisa's back.  
  
"Sorry, uh, I didn't mean to surprise you like that."  
  
"No--cough, it wasn't, it wasn't your fault." Nagisa looked tired from coughing.  
  
"Shall we finish eating? Let's just talk in my study."  
  
Karma didn't wait for Nagisa to reply, he motioned one of the maid in the dining room to clean up.

* * *

  
  
Nagisa was seated in the couch next to the fireplace. Karma followed suit after he closed the door. He put his hand around Nagisa's waist and leaned in to kiss Nagisa's cheek. He withdrew his head, but keep his hand around him.  
  
"So?"  
  
Nagisa leaned to his embrace. "I do."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Nagisa huffed, trust Karma to not let him get away without saying it, "I do want you to touch me and I want to touch you too."  
  
"Humm…" Karma hummed as he splayed his fingers on Nagisa's waist, "Shall we do just that, then?" His hand crept closer to Nagisa's ass.  
  
Nagisa held Karma's hand from moving and turned his head to face Karma, "Wait, Karma." Nagisa's expression was unreadable for Karma, but that's not what Karma expected at all.  
  
"…No?"  
  
"It's not…" Nagisa sighed, he's a little frustrated too. "This is not what I wanted from telling you that."  
  
Now it's Karma's turn to get confused, "O…kay? So what do you want?"  
  
"It's not about what I want!" Nagisa surprised himself when when he raised his tone. He didn't mean to. He bit his lip and looked away. "Forget it… You were right. It's a good thing. It was just a silly thought. Can we let it slide, please?"  
  
Karma frowned at that. "Nuh uh. You are not getting away with this, Nagisa. If you truly want to not talk about this then say it to my face." He guide Nagisa's face to his. That's when he noticed that Nagisa looked like he was almost crying. "…Nagisa?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Really, what is it? What's the matter?" Karma gently stroke his cheeks. "I would not know unless you tell me."  
  
Nagisa shook his head. "Sorry, I was." He blinked the tears that almost formed in his eyes away. "I am still… I don't know. Sorry."  
  
Karma didn't really know what to do, so he let go of his hold on Nagisa's waist, and sit down on the carpet in front of the fireplace. He made himself content with sharing kisses from time to time, and he made sure to not pressure Nagisa in anyway. He kept his beast in cage, so his sexual yearning did not ooze out from his own room. Where did it go wrong? He thought that was for the best.  
  
He heard Nagisa shifted from the couch, and as he before he looked up to see he felt Nagisa hugged him from behind.  
  
They sat in silence until Nagisa whispered.  
  
"Do you… find me desirable?"  
  
Karma took a few seconds before he let out, "What?" A little too loud and shocked than he intended.  
  
Nagisa shuffled and let out his hold so Karma could turn to him. "I don't think I heard you right, Nagisa. You were asking me if I find you desirable."  
  
Nagisa nodded weakly.  
  
He frowned and almost wanted to tell Nagisa that _yeah, this is indeed silly,_ until the realization dawn on him.  
  
_...I get the impression that it was what's natural, so I was wondering if… there is something wrong with us._  
  
_Forget it… You were right. It's a good thing._  
  
_Do you… find me desirable?_  
  
Karma took Nagisa's hand in his.  
  
He was arrogant and selfish in thinking that he got things figured out, when he really just thinking about his part in this relationship and not considering what Nagisa had in mind. He was so preoccupied with himself that he didn't consider the possibility that whatever he's doing was making Nagisa insecure about himself.  
  
He kissed the hand gently.  
  
"I truly think that it is impossible to desire someone as much as I desire you." Karma fixed his gaze on Nagisa before he continued, "If it were just me and my desire, you would not find yourself out of my bed, Nagisa."  
  
Nagisa flushed. He let out a little smile, "…See? I told you it was silly."  
  
"Yeah it was, but it was important. Sorry, I--" Karma searched for the word, "Cause you doubt. I thought it was obvious. And uh, for the best."  
  
Nagisa nodded. "It was." He smiled, "I love you so much, Karma… Just being with you like this had made me immensely happy too."  
  
He brings his hand close to him to kiss Karma's forehead. "Sharing kisses like this was already good enough for me… never thought I'd be able to indulge in your embrace. So… I actually don't mind, not, uh, _touching_."  
  
"I love you too," Karma leaned down to kiss him. Nagisa put his hand on Karma's chin, dragging it further down. He opened his mouth when Karma licked his lips and let their tongue dances. Karma moved his hand under Nagisa's tunic to stroke Nagisa's thigh, until he met the band of the tight fitting fabric that was Nagisa's legwear.  
  
His mother was right, Nagisa never asked him to stop. Karma had his head in clouds for a moment--now that he know his advances would not be unbidden… he would actually wanted to indulge himself too. He withdrew from the kiss--Nagisa was spectacular kisser, he always wondered how that mouth and tongue would feel on his cock--but keep his hand under the tunic. He stroke Nagisa's thigh once more. "Though… I would actually wanted to, you know, touch you. More. Like this."  
  
Nagisa writhe under his touch, but not truly away from it. He pecked Karma's cheek. "You are welcomed to do so."  
  
Karma was a little embarrassed with Nagisa's forwardness, but he just laughed sheepishly in return. "I will try my way to get little naughtier each time, so you better prepare yourself."  
  
Nagisa pinched the place he just kissed, "Only a little."

* * *

  
  
The second day at Karma's was pleasant. Karma has work, so after having breakfast together, Nagisa asked the male servant to invite him to the kitchen. The staffs were surprised to see him, but he just wanted to familiarize himself with all of the occupants in the household. Karma only lived by himself, so there were not many people in the first place--two male servants, a maid, and a chef. He asked what was for lunch, and the chef asked him if he wanted anything in particular to be served. Nagisa smiled and talked about things he liked, and from then on he was pretty much acquainted with everyone. He learned that one of the male servants also work to tend the garden and that the maid was also a  certified nurse--she didn't go to school formally, but she had years of experience as informal medical helper back from where she come from and Karma paid her to take the state competency exam. Oh, and he learnt more about Karma's habits as well.  
  
When it was lunch, Karma found Nagisa helping serve the dishes. Karma looked at the servant questionably--but without malice--and Nagisa was quick to explain his adventure in the kitchen.  
  
After lunch, Nagisa went to the library. There were many things that he found delightful to read, he then took three books out and went to the garden to read. He was so immersed that it was soon almost dinner, and in dinner he conversed with Karma again.  
  
He enjoyed it. Karma's home felt like _home_ , and realizing that made him happy he finally visited.

* * *

  
  
There was a knock on this door. Nagisa was just out of bath and currently tried to dry and dress himself behind the dressing screen.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" He raised his voice louder so the person behind the door could hear.  
  
"It's me, Nagisa."  
  
"Ah, come in! Um--"  
  
Karma opened the door only to find that Nagisa was not in bed. So when he looked for Nagisa's presence, what he found was the silhouette of Nagisa's naked body. To be fair, Nagisa had something which Karma assumed as towel around his body, but he didn't have to look to know Nagisa's naked under it.  
  
"…You're not decent."  
  
"Yes, sorry about that, but I will be, shortly." Nagisa let the towel down the floor and Karma couldn't decide whether he has to curse or send prayers, because what he witness was more erotic than his fantasies. Karma could see the shape of Nagisa's ample butt from behind the screen. Nagisa moved to took something that looked like an underwear, and as he leaned down, Karma could see the bump of his perky chest. Well.  
  
He should knew better to stop looking when he felt his cock stir, but he honestly couldn't look away. He was right about the cloth being an underwear, and as Nagisa spread and raised his legs to slipped it on, he burned that image to his memory.  
  
Nagisa was also right about it being quick and he already put on his nightgown in no time. Karma found himself disappointed, but he shook his head clear, _You got to be patient._  
  
Nagisa hasn't came out from behind the screen though. Karma looked up to see that Nagisa seemed to be struggling with the back of his gown.  
  
"You need help?"  
  
"…If you don't mind?" Nagisa peeked out his head to see Karma, "I brought the different ones than the usual…" Nagisa usually wear the ones where he just slipped through, but that one exposed his back and shoulder, he thought it would be not appropriate to use when he was saying at Karma's. This one covered his back and shoulder just fine, but it has buttons in the back--he usually asked one of the maid to help him.  
  
Karma stood up and walked to where Nagisa stood behind the screen. Now that he think about it, he could just let Nagisa come to him instead, he was pretty much dressed, wasn't he?  
  
When he find Nagisa, hand holding his wet strands of hair from falling behind his back with his dress unbuttoned, skin exposed invitingly, he wondered if this is a test.  
  
"…Karma?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry." He silently moved to button the back of Nagisa's gown. He accidentally touch Nagisa's spine with his knuckles when he reached halfway, from which Nagisa fidgeted.  
  
"Ah, sorry,"  
  
"It's fine. It's just… It tickles." Karma could see Nagisa's nape went red. Karma weight his choices. He should've hold back, _but…_  
  
He traced a finger on Nagisa's back.  
  
_…he couldn't help but tease Nagisa when the opportunity present itself._  
  
"Eee!" Nagisa yelped. He leaned forward instinctively to get away from Karma's touch but he slipped on the towel under him. "Ah--"  
  
Karma immediately held Nagisa from behind, keeping him from falling forward. Nagisa surprised him when he moaned at the contact.  
  
Karma was holding Nagisa by his breast.  
  
Karma let go as if the his hand was on fire.  
  
"Sorry, I was--"  
  
Nagisa turned so quickly with anger and embarrassment and held the front of his gown as he hit Karma repeatedly, "Dummy! Karma! Dummy!" It didn't hurt, but Karma shielded himself with his arm, "I told you I was ticklish!"  
  
"Heheh, sorry, but I didn't mean to touch you like that…" Nagisa kept hitting him as he laughed, "Honest!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Well I did for your back, but your breast was an accident." _A fortunate one, that is_.  
  
Nagisa visibly reddened more than before. "Pervert!"  
  
Karma's laugh died down, he smiled teasingly, "You just said yesterday that it was ok to touch you."  
  
Nagisa huffed and looked away, he didn't answer. Karma smiled and moved to continue buttoning the gown. "There," He tapped Nagisa's back. "All done now."  
  
Nagisa stood up and picked the towel up to put it back accordingly. He then sat himself down on the bed. Karma didn't move yet, and followed Nagisa with his eyes.  
  
Karma hasn't paid any attention to Nagisa's night gown, but now that he took a good look at it, it was really cute. The gown was fluffy and short--it stopped at Nagisa's thigh, but under it he wore a short pants with the same fluffy material.  
  
"Karma, you're staring."  
  
Karma was not shaken, "I have been, for the past five minutes, yeah."  
  
Nagisa frowned in puzzlement but he did not dwell on it further. "So? What do you want to talked about that cannot wait until morning?"  
  
Karma grinned, "Can I not just want to make out?"  
  
Nagisa felt his cheek heat up but pouted. He mumbled, "You never do that. You always approach me in the vicinity of others. Never on really private terms." It was always in his study, in the library, in the garden, in the corridor of his house. Never behind closed doors of Nagisa's, or his. Nagisa could guess why Karma choose to do that.  
  
"Mm hmm. You're right. I don't do that, lest I devour you." Karma stood up and walked himself to sit beside Nagisa, "You know this, yet you doubt I wanted you until yesterday."  
  
"…I told you it was silly."  
  
"Yeah. So. I was wondering…" Karma smiled when he got Nagisa's attention. "If you want to go on horseback tomorrow?"  
  
Nagisa gasped. "Karma!" He hugged Karma, "I do! I want to! I've been wanting to!"  
  
"Hehe, I knew you would. Great. We'll do just that tomorrow." Karma ruffled Nagisa's hair. "You could wear your usual legwear, but you might want to wear something more fitting for the occasion than your usual blouse or tunic."  
  
Nagisa racked his brain quickly, "Um, I think I brought one of my cotton shirt, is that fine?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Nagisa kissed Karma soundly. It was over before Karma could react. "I love you, Karma."  
  
Karma grinned. "I know."

* * *

  
  
The horseback was an experience of a lifetime for Nagisa. For the occasion, he worn his hair high in a tight bun, unlike his usual curled pigtails. He knew he like animals, but he never actually have the chance to interact with many, other than the stray cats and dogs he'd come across when he was strolling in town. Karma taught him how to ride the horse, but it was not as easy as it looks and one time definitely would not be enough. Karma let him sit on the horse as he lead them both.  
  
"Is it possible for us to ride the horse together?"  
  
Karma looked up, "Riding double is possible, but not for all horses." Karma stroked the neck of the mare. "It needs training because it would be hard on them, plus I don't think she was big enough to carry both of us." The mare huffed, as if she knew what Karma was suggesting. Karma laughed.  
  
Nagisa smiled at that.

* * *

  
  
"Are you alright, Nagisa?"  
  
Nagisa opened his eyes, to see that he was on top of Karma who was covered with dirt. It was a split second when he stroking the neck of the horse from where he sat and the horse was suddenly spooked by the sound of breaking glass from the house nearby. He remembered that he fell, and now, in Karma's arms.  
  
"…Ah. Yes. Yes I am," Nagisa hurriedly moved from putting his weight on Karma. "Are you ok, Karma?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem." He shake his head to rid the dirt off his hair, "Need shower, but I'll manage."  
  
Nagisa looked up to check on the mare, but she looked fine. Karma seemed to notice. "She's fine. You should worry more about yourself."  
  
"…" Nagisa didn't reply. He looked at Karma again, "Sorry." He patted Karma's back to cleaned it as well. "I was careless."  
  
"It's fine, she was surprised. You wouldn't know."  
  
"You warned me about that too. So… yeah."  
  
Karma touched Nagisa's neck gently. "It's your first time with a horse." He stood and bring Nagisa with him. "I'm glad you're ok. I hope you're not traumatized because of this."  
  
"No." Nagisa smiled. "I love it. Thanks for bringing me here."  
  
Karma kissed Nagisa's cheek. "My pleasure."

* * *

  
  
They had dinner out and Nagisa loved the food as well. But on the way home, it was raining. Their carriage was a little walk from where they were.  
  
"Well, I need a shower but this is a freaking downpour."  
  
Nagisa laughed at Karma's remark. They were halfway to their carriage, so they took cover under the tree.  
  
Karma looked at the tremble in Nagisa's fingers. He held Nagisa close, "Cold?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
Karma contemplated. He let go of his hold and stood up. He took off his shirt.  
  
Nagisa was surprised, "Karma? What are you doing?"  
  
Karma pointed out the carriage. "That's ours. It won't make that much difference, but it'll help. Use this to cover yourself and I'll carry you there."

* * *

  
  
That was the reason they are in the inside the carriage, with wet, half-naked Karma.  
  
Nagisa's body was not as drenched as Karma, thanks to the shirt.  
  
Karma dry himself with some cloth he find in the carriage, and that was when Nagisa really took a good look on his fiancé. Karma had not always been bigger than him. Growing up side by side, it was only on their 5th summer together that Nagisa realized Karma was indeed bigger and taller than him. By the time they were 15, Karma was already 175 cm and Nagisa was quite convinced that he was still growing. Nagisa was small compared to him--let alone being engulfed inside his embrace, even Nagisa's fingers would drowned in Karma's hand.  
  
There was a bead of water running from Karma's hair to his neck, Nagisa noticed. The water run down to the small of Karma's back and he could see the muscle between Karma's shoulder moved. He knew Karma was well built. He hugged Karma too much to not notice his sturdy and hard muscles yet he never actually see how it looked first hand. Karma turned to his side and Nagisa had more view of his abs. That was also when Karma caught him staring.  
  
He blushed as they locked eyes. He looked away.  
  
"Nagisa, you were staring~" Karma drew his words playfully.  
  
"…" Guilty.  
  
Karma only grinned and continue drying himself. A little prank came up on top of his mind...  
  
It was a while until… "Ouch,"  
  
Nagisa immediately alarmed. He turned his gaze to Karma and moved closer. "Are you hurt?" He checked Karma's body for visible wound--Karma held him from falling--it might be some kind of bruise…  
  
"Naw. I was just playing."  
  
"Karma!" Nagisa slapped his arm. "Don't joke about something like that!"  
  
Karma laughed, "Why, you're worried?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Nagisa glared. That was it. "I am angry."  
  
"Aw, don't be, baby… I'm sorry."  
  
Nagisa refused to look at Karma. Karma winced. He was really mad.  
  
"I am sorry, Nagisa. I am at fault. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
It was silent until Nagisa finally spoke, "I was really worried."  
  
Karma really couldn't win when it was about Nagisa. He felt guilty. "I know. I am sorry. I'll make up for it? I just want you to check me out."  
  
Nagisa's eye twitched. He turned to face Karma.  
  
"You… what?"  
  
"I know, it's stupid. I just want to feel better about myself when I thought you like how I look."  
  
Nagisa couldn't believe the amount of childishness in the sentence he just heard. He was angry, but on top of that, it was too ridiculous that he couldn't help but explode with laughter.  
  
"…Are you still angry?"  
  
"Ah, Karma. I can't believe you." He couldn't, not after laughing out loud like that. "I am not. But don't do that anymore."  
  
Karma grinned, "So, do you like what you see?"  
  
Nagisa rolled his eyes, "Well, I suppose I--"  
  
**CRASH**  
  
"AAAH!" Nagisa cowered in Karma's embrace. That particular thunder was so loud that it surprised Karma too. But he didn't pay that much attention, as he had the trembling bluenette on his arms.  
  
"Nagisa, you all right?"  
  
Nagisa squirmed. "I don't like thunderstorms."  
  
To be honest, Karma didn't really think about it before. But having Nagisa touch his naked skin made him feel hot. As much as he liked holding Nagisa like this, it might not be a good idea to let him.  
  
"Nagisa--"  
  
The carriage stops. The coachman knock on the door to let them know they've arrived.

* * *

  
  
Today would be Nagisa's last night of stay. Tomorrow he'll already go back home, and Karma started working again. Today they just spent their time together in the house. He read a book to Karma, where Karma'd make silly comments to which Nagisa'll laugh at. They have lunch in the garden, and Karma took a nap on Nagisa's lap. Soon Nagisa followed as he was tired with the literature he was reading, and it was almost dinner again when one of the male servant wake the two of them.  
  
After dinner, they talked some more. It was late and on Monday karma would always get up early because it would be a weekly visit to the factory, so they decided to retire for the night.  
  
They were used to good byes and once you understood that it was not really a good bye but mere period of separation where you will be united afterwards, things like going back home was normal for them.  
  
"Good night, Nagisa."  
  
"'Night, Karma."  
  
They kissed before they went back to their rooms.

* * *

  
  
Karma was woken up with the sound of thunder.  
  
That was particularly loud. Karma looked at the watch he put on the drawer near his bed. It's 1.14 am.  
  
_"I don't like thunderstorms."_  
  
Karma looked out the window. How long has it been since it rained? The rain was not unlike yesterday--it was heavy and his views are blurred by the raindrops.  
  
'I wonder how Nagisa was doing…' Does he slept well? Even he was jolted awake by thunder, and he was not scared of it or anything.  
  
Following his instincts, he took his robe and went out to Nagisa's room.

* * *

  
  
_It was Nagisa's last night, but he hasn't finished the book he was reading. He didn't have it back in his library, so he was determined to finished it tonight. He could borrow this book from Karma… but he was so close…_  
  
_So by the time he finished the book, it was almost one o'clock._  
  
_Nagisa didn't expect that he'd take that much time, and as he got up from the bed, he looked at his full attire. He hasn't taken a bath yet._  
  
_He weight his choices… it's late but he hated going to bed without shower. He shook his head. He was not tired anyway, the nap from earlier seemed to get rid of any fatigue he had today. A quick bath wouldn't hurt._

* * *

  
  
**Knock knock.**  
  
It was quite.  
  
"Nagisa?"  
  
Nagisa could be asleep. It's past one.  
  
**Knock knock.**  
  
No response. Yeah. He worried too much. Nagisa was fi--  
  
**CRASH**  
  
"EEE!" It was muffled but Karma was sure it was Nagisa's screaming. He bolted the door open.  
  
"Nagisa?!"  
  
Nagisa weren't in bed. Karma looked around, he yelled louder, "Nagisa?"  
  
"..K-Karma…?" There was a small voice from the bathroom.  
  
Karma hurriedly open the bathroom door, "Nagisa! Wh--"  
  
In the bathroom, the shower curtain was ripped from its place and covered the portion of the bath tub. There was a lump that trembled under it.  
  
There was another rumble. The lump flinched.  
  
Karma walked up to it. "…Nagisa?" He put his hand on what he thought was Nagisa's shoulder. He tried to reveal Nagisa from under the curtain, and as he yanked it Nagisa's hand was quick to drag him down. He tumbled inside the small bath tub and collapsed on top of Nagisa's body. He tried to get off but Nagisa's movement were frantic to keep him close, so he shifted just so he wouldn't crush Nagisa with his weight. Nagisa was shaking and he couldn't see his face as Nagisa buried it in Karma's chest.  
  
He stroked Nagisa's hair in comforting manner. It was wet. So did he. They were in the tub full of water.  
  
"Kn--mn," There was a sob, and more muffled sound "Nhh--sh ssfn me"  
  
"Sssh, it's ok. What is it?"  
  
Nagisa just writhed in his arms, but his grip in the hem of his robe was tight, he could see his knuckles white.  
  
"Nagi--"  
  
"--ve me…" Another sob, "Save me…"  
  
Karma felt something inside his chest tightened. He gathered Nagisa's body in his arms immediately, not minding Nagisa's or his nakedness--he was only wearing a boxer brief under his robe--and lift him as he carry Nagisa to the bed. Nagisa was still quivering and crying, and not letting go of Karma. Karma sat in the edge of the bed--mindful that he was wet, and waited until Nagisa calmed down. He was aware that they will need to dry soon, and if Nagisa weren't going to calm down, he might have to force him off for a while or else they will get sick.  
  
Nagisa did calmed down, and as he didn't feel the tremor anymore, Karma gently brought Nagisa's face to his. He kissed Nagisa's eyelids softly. "Better?"  
  
Nagisa looked tired, he nodded. "Mmn."  
  
"Is it alright if you let go off me so I can dry us off?"  
  
Nagisa shook his head.  
  
This won't be easy.

* * *

  
  
There was hot tea on the table, and Nagisa was tucked beside Karma on his bed.  
  
He managed to carry Nagisa around as he took some towels, dry both of them with some difficulties--Nagisa weren't really letting him go not until later on. Nagisa was flushed from head to toe and he was scared. Karma asked for one of the servants to bring tea to his room.  
  
If it was not traumatic for Nagisa, that scene would be erotic--wet and naked Nagisa, clinging to him, not letting go. But it was not. Not when Nagisa was scared to death. Right now Nagisa sat still beside him, with only dry and warm towel around his body, silently drinking the tea. He didn't really had the time to dress Nagisa--he honestly didn't really know what he was doing.  
  
Karma himself had change into another fresh underwear and dry robe.  
  
The thunder has died down, but it was still raining. He snaked an arm around Nagisa as he felt Nagisa snuggled up to him some more.  
  
"Karma…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"…"  
  
"Has it always been like this?" Karma didn't really know that Nagisa had severe fear of thunders. There wasn't really a time where he witnessed it. But there was not much thunderstorms in the west, or at least not when it was summer.  
  
"…Only one time. I was scared of it since."  
  
Karma stroked Nagisa's arm through the towel. "When was it?"  
  
"Mmm… I'm not sure. I was six, perhaps? I was playing in one of the guest rooms, and trapped inside the closet. I was fine, but it started raining and it gets scary. The sound was scary." Nagisa sighed. "I thought at least if I was inside the dark, I'd be ok, because the thunder won't reach me. But it was scary. I just wished it stopped. But it didn't. The sound keeps coming and I am alone in the darkness. When I was found I was asleep. The doctor said I fainted out of fright."  
  
Karma squeezed Nagisa's arms. "You ok, now?"  
  
Nagisa finally let out a smile, "Yeah." He turned his head towards Karma, "My parents made my room soundproofed since then, so I guess I wasn't used to it and it surprised me. I should be fine."  
  
"Great."  
  
Nagisa continued, "Thank you… for finding me."  
  
Karma snorted. "It was not a problem."  
  
"How? I didn't think you'd be awake…"  
  
"I don't know. I was awoken by the thunder. Thought of you, so I checked. You were scared yesterday."  
  
Nagisa felt warm.  
  
"Can I… Can I stay here?" Nagisa flustered, "I mean, if you don't mind. Or um, I could wait until the rain--"  
  
"Ssh." Karma put his thumb on top of Nagisa's lips, and kissed it as he removed his thumb. "Of course you can. You're my fiancé. I'd loved to sleep with you, Nagisa."  
  
Nagisa turned his head away. "Don't say it like that."  
  
"Like what, we are going to sleep, no?" Karma teased. Ah, right. "You should dress yourself, though. Unless we want to sleep naked together."  
  
Nagisa had forgotten entirely about his state of undress. His cheeks reddened. "AH! I didn't--" He turned his head to Karma, embarrassed, "Do you have anything for me to wear?"  
  
"I do, but I think I'd like you better naked."  
  
Nagisa threw a pillow on his head.  
  
"It's a joke," Karma laughed, "I would get you something, but I couldn't if you keep clinging to me like this."  
  
Nagisa let go of his grip on Karma's robe and Karma moved to fetch one of his shirt. He went back and purposefully put it on Nagisa's head. "Here."  
  
"Hmmph!" Nagisa scrambled to take the shirt that obscuring his vision. "Karma!"  
  
Karma grinned, "Go dress up then we'll sleep. It's late."  
  
Nagisa huffed. Karma could be gentle, but he was, first and foremost, a serial joker.  
  
He put on the shirt quick--a shirt big enough to make him drown in it, the rim fell to his thighs and the neck was wide enough to almost slip in his shoulder. He put the towel on the chair.  
  
When Nagisa looked at Karma, Karma was putting a lazy smile on his face. "…What?"  
  
"I just noticed how good my clothes are on you."  
  
Nagisa decided to ignore that and followed Karma in the bed, already laying down with his underwear--his robe off somewhere.  
  
Karma opened his arms, and Nagisa readily leaned on it.  
  
"Won't it be hard on your arms later on?"  
  
"I don't care. This is the first time we sleep together. I wanna be close to you."  
  
Karma's skin felt warm. It felt nice. So Nagisa indulged on the feeling.

* * *

  
  
Waking up with Nagisa in his arms was something else. The thing was, none of them remembered Nagisa didn't really wear undergarments.  
  
So when he woke up and see Nagisa laying down on his stomach with his shirt rode up to his stomach, Karma didn't know what to think, let alone do. He had his hand on Nagisa's naked butt since who knows when. Nagisa stirred in his sleep, but he didn't show any sign of waking up.  
  
Karma thought about it hard.  
  
But good god. He was no saint.  
  
So he fondled Nagisa's ass.  
  
_Only a little..._  
  
He stroked the cheek and felt Nagisa up. It's so soft. Karma couldn't help but imagine how nice it would feel when he thrust his cock against it. He splayed his palm on each side of Nagisa's asscheek as he spread it open and squeeze. From this position he couldn't see it, but Nagisa's hole must've got displayed in plain sight if only he was in the other side of this bed. 

If he inched his finger to the middle just a little bit, he might be able to feel the pucker of that lovely entrance...

His hand twitched.  
  
He got to stop, or he'll ended up fingering Nagisa in his sleep.  
  
He gave a last squeeze on the cheek and gently removed Nagisa from his body.  
  
Now.  
  
Would Nagisa mind if he get rid off of his morning wood in bed?

* * *

  
  
Nagisa woke up drowsily. He rubbed his eyes, and noticed that he was in Karma's room.  
  
"Mmm…" Right, last night was raining. Nagisa moved his hand to snuggle on his chest until he realized something was off… and he jolted himself awake to immediately cover his bottom. He had his shirt drawn to the top of his stomach and his bottom had been nude since goodness how long.  
  
Nagisa screamed mentally. He looked to his side. Karma had been gone from the bed. That means… Karma must have…  
  
There was a click in the bathroom and Karma was out with a towel on his hips, "Ah, Nagisa. You're awake." He was quick to catch the pillow thrown at him.  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"Did you peek?" Nagisa was sitting up right with his hand on top of his lap, gripping the shirt in front of it. Face red.  
  
Ah. Karma didn't need to ask to know what he was referring to, "I swear it wasn't me. You were like that when I woke up, so..."  
  
"I didn't ask you that," Nagisa squeaked from embarrassment, "Did you see it?"  
  
"See what?" Karma was puzzled.  
  
"See… my… private… parts…"  
  
Karma was not shy, but when Nagisa put it like that he couldn't help but blushed. "Uh, I guess… not?"  
  
Nagisa frowned, "What do you mean you _guess_ not?"  
  
"It depends on what you meant by private parts. I saw your naked butt, that's for certain. But I didn't see… further."  
  
"…Oh." Nagisa seemed unconvinced, but he still looked embarrassed. Karma raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You don't need to be so embarrassed."  
  
Nagisa groaned and buried his face on his hands, "You were not the person who was found naked, carried naked, and woke up half-naked in your fiancé's bed!"  
  
"We're engaged. I'll see you naked sooner or later." Karma strolled towards the cupboard to find some clothes.  
  
Nagisa pouted. "It's just… It's unfair."  
  
He turned to glanced at Karma who still had his head inside the cupboard, "Will it help if you see me naked as well?"  
  
Nagisa didn't catch that, "Huh? EEE!!"  
  
Karma took off his towel and stood in all his naked glory. "Better now?"  
  
Nagisa turned away and cover his eyes, "Karma what are you doing!! Stop--wear your clothes!"  
  
Nagisa flustered face was one of he things Karma enjoy seeing, so he grinned in response. "Why, I thought it's fair this way?"  
  
The tip of Nagisa's ear are red, "This was not what I--Ah!"  
  
Karma took one of his hand off his eyes. He didn't notice that Karma walked up to him--Karma was already on his knees on the edge of the bed, trapping Nagisa between him in the bed. He hovered on top of Nagisa.  
  
"Nagisa… you can't see it if you cover your eyes."  
  
Nagisa glared, "I don't want to--!" His breath hitched as he accidentally get a glimpse of Karma's hung cock. He felt blood rushing to his head. "Karma! Stop it!"  
  
Karma laughed and released his hold, "Hahaha! Ok, geez, I'm not playing anymore, alright?" He kissed the top of Nagisa's head before he went back to the cupboard and put his clothes on.  
  
What Karma didn't realize was that Nagisa peeked from his closed eyes when Karma had his back on him. Even from behind, Nagisa could see his balls and tip of his cock from the gap of his thighs. It was big.  
  
Bigger than Nagisa had imagined.  
  
And that would… in his hole…    
  
Nagisa stopped himself from thinking further. He knew that his face weren't the only parts where he's warm now.  
  
He get out from the bed and said to Karma, "I'll be in my room to prepare too,"  
  
Karma looked up from buttoning his shirt, he smiled, "Yeah, see you at breakfast."  
  
Nagisa ran to his room as soon as he was out of Karma's door.

* * *

  
  
Karma visited Nagisa a few times after the last time Nagisa went to Karma's house.  
  
Nagisa's last visit--especially their talk about intimacy--really kickstarted various making out attempts that Karma had been holding back and Nagisa didn't really mind at first. He never really minded when Karma's hand snaked to his bottom to give it a light squeeze, or when Karma fondle his chest, or when Karma bit him in the junction between his neck and shoulder.  
  
But.  
  
Karma's touches increasingly affect him in ways that were new and confusing for Nagisa. Nagisa let it on, because in truth, he liked Karma's touches and he enjoyed their time feeling each other. Or he was, until he had a dream that summer.  
  
Now Nagisa became self-conscious about it.  
  
That's why, right now, at this moment, when Karma mouthed his ear and give it a long, sensuous lick--Nagisa held Karma's chest from him in to prevent him from doing it further.  
  
Karma didn't catch the cue, so Nagisa tried to stop him verbally--it was a feat since it was hard to find his voice when Karma's touches made him let out involuntary moan all the time, "K-Ka--mmn, no. Karma, no, stop--" Karma's reaction was immediate.  
  
He withdrew himself from Nagisa. He reluctantly remove the hand that he put on Nagisa's waist. The image that Nagisa made before him didn't help, really. Nagisa's face was red, his half-lidded eyes were still gazing somewhere at Karma's chest and Karma could see a little drool escapes Nagisa's luscious lips. "Sorry, you don't like it?" Karma was quite sure that Nagisa was sensitive with his ears--and he knew he was right judging by his reaction.  
  
Nagisa was still trying to caught his breath before looking up at Karma--their size difference always forced Karma to bend down and Nagisa to look up, else Karma would lift Nagisa by the ass for them to meet eye-to-eye. He shook his head, "Not it, just." He pushed Karma further, "That's… enough for today."  
  
"Oh." Karma bit his lip. "Okay."  
  
Nagisa could see the little disappointment in Karma's expression. He stroked Karma's bangs--nowadays Karma had his hair put to the side neatly, he looked really handsome in Nagisa's eyes--and brought his face close to give a little peck on his lips.  
  
"Shall I read something to you? We've been in the library for a while and all we did was make out." Nagisa strolled to the couch near them. He tapped the space beside him, motioning Karma to sit.  
  
Karma smirked, "And is that bad?"  
  
Nagisa blushed, "…Do you plan to spend your visit only to make out with me?"  
  
"Mm, I could," Karma sat himself down beside Nagisa and put his hand on Nagisa's waist "But seems you got a plan for me."  
  
"You'll only be here until tomorrow, so there's not much that we can do, really."  
  
"We can talk." Karma then nosed Nagisa's nape. "Or we can make out some more."  
  
Nagisa moved away and turned to put his hand on Karma's chest, "Nope, we'll talk. You haven't even told me how your last visit to the site went."  
  
Karma pouted. "Fine."

* * *

  
  
Nagisa had a lesson on giving oral sex that week.  
  
He didn't tell Professor Irina that he had this imagery for the past month already.

* * *

  
  
After the next visit, and the next next visit, Karma was not stupid to not notice that Nagisa was increasingly trying to avoid Karma touching him.  
  
Now.  
  
Karma was a little bewildered, to say the least. He knew his touches were not unwelcome, it was just recently.  
  
It was also true that it was also recently that he started to touch and experiment with more daring places of Nagisa's body, so…  
  
Karma sighed. Had he gone a little bit overboard? Nagisa might… not like it as much as he thought. Nagisa always told him things, but he didn't say anything on this. He only told him when to stop, but never why. What does this mean? Did he not like it? Did he not actually _want_ it? Karma loved touching Nagisa--he never imagined that touching anyone could feel good and touching Nagisa felt amazing. It left him hungrier each time, hence he always tried to get bolder and bolder as much as Nagisa let on. It might not be a good idea too keep indulging in his desire… but they are going to be married by next year, and he had been so good with keeping himself check for the past two years, it was natural that he wanted more, wasn't it?  
  
Shit.  
  
Was that it? Did he had become too greedy? He hated the thought that Nagisa, for whatever reason, was uncomfortable being touched by him. He groaned. No way. He didn't want to be _that_ alpha. He'll have to ask. It might be another episode of him being overconfident about knowing what Nagisa wanted when he had no clue whatsoever.  
  
Karma pinched his forehead, thinking about this have to wait, he have a job to work on.  
  
He planned to visit his fiancé again next week, and he'll just ask him straight then.

* * *

  
  
Nagisa opened his eyes slowly.  
  
He was hot and sweaty.  
  
He could feel that the bottom of his sheet was wet.  
  
The first time Nagisa had naughty dreams about Karma, it was about Nagisa resisting Karma's touches. And Karma didn't stop when he begged him to.  
  
Karma was rough--he was hard and fast and Nagisa was overwhelmed.  
  
When he woke up he was ashamed to find himself aroused in that dream.  
  
But those dreams have evolved to now where Nagisa begged for Karma to not stop.  
  
He instead begged Karma to go harder  
  
and faster  
  
and Karma would tease him and call him names.  
  
But those names were like praises for Nagisa in that dream, from which he would keep begging, and begging, and begging for more.  
  
Nagisa thought that keeping Karma from touching him like that would help.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Now he was awake, sober, embarrassed, and scared to the point of tears.  
  
Karma would come visit and Nagisa didn't really know how to face him tomorrow.

* * *

  
  
Nagisa looked a little unwell that day. His cheeks were red and his eyes were a little puffy. But he smiled softly as he approached him to the gate.  
  
"Karma, welcome back."  
  
Karma frowned, "Yeah, I'm back. What happened?" He cupped Nagisa's cheek gently with his hand, "Are you alright? You look sick."  
  
Nagisa shook his head, "No, it's fine." He pulled the hem of Karma's coat so Karma would bend down a little, and he gave a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go inside,"  
  
Without waiting for Karma to respond, Nagisa took Karma by the hand and Karma followed him  without much resistance.  
  
After greeting his in laws and had dinner together, Nagisa asked him if he wanted to go to the library or the garden. Karma looked pensive at the question.  
  
"How about my room this time?"  
  
Nagisa blinked. This is the first time that Karma invited Nagisa to the privacy of his room and Nagisa hesitated a little.  
  
Karma didn't miss that slight hesitation that Nagisa showed. He cringed internally. He didn't really want his suspicion to be true. He immediately added, "I am not going to do anything, I promise. I just wanted to talk to you in a more private terms."  
  
Nagisa was surprised "Ah! Um, no I…" Nagisa lowered his gaze in guilt, "I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to accuse that you'd have any intentions--"  
  
Karma sighed, "No, Nagisa. It's fine. Even if you are, I don't blame you. That's what all I've been trying to do recently and I noticed you avoid me doing that, too. That's what I want to ask you about."  
  
Nagisa looked even more guilty. Karma didn't really want to discuss this in the hallway, so, "…Is that a no?"  
  
Nagisa shook his head. "No. I mean, yes. Let's go to your room." Nagisa smiled, "Sorry… I'm not really… myself lately…"  
  
They started to walk in the direction of the guest room where Karma was staying, "Yeah? You don't look really well as well. Is it close to your heat?"  
  
"No… It's not for another month, at least." Nagisa continued, "And my heat was not really bad--I don't have pre-heat conditions, except a little headache and sensitive skin."  
  
"That's convenient, I know from my mom that some omegas had it bad a few days before heat, something like couldn't get out of bed from stomachache."  
  
Nagisa hummed, "Yeah… I'm lucky since I don't have that, but those with bad pre-heat conditions would usually have their heat shorter. Mine could go up to five days on bad days and it's really exhausting too."  
  
"Ah," The door to Karma's room was in sight. "We're here," Karma let Nagisa entered first then followed suit.  
  
As he closed the door, Karma started the talk, "So… I was saying."  
  
Nagisa fidgeted in from where he stood. Karma walked and guided them both to sit on the side of the bed.  
  
"You were avoiding me lately, was I…" Karma racked his brain for the right words, "too much? I mean, did I make you uncomfortable, or something?"  
  
Nagisa didn't answer immediately. Karma wasn't really sure about how to approach this as well, so he continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to push you or anything, I just… I love you, Nagisa. And I love touching you. I want to do that as much as I can, and I got carried away, I guess. Just, sorry. I won't do it again. But I'd want to, you know. Keep touching you. Just tell me how to do it right and I--"  
  
Nagisa took Karma's hand and squeezed it, "It's… not Karma's fault."

* * *

  
  
"Okay, so. Let me get this straight. You… avoid my touch not because you hate it. But because you like it?"  
  
Nagisa nodded.  
  
"And that's… bad. Because then it makes you wanted me to touch more." The look on Nagisa's face made Karma wanted to explode in arousal: Nagisa had a heavy blush on his face, lips pursed together and eyes slightly lidded from embarrassment, "Nagisa, that's exactly what I had in mind, why would it make me hate you?"  
  
"I was…" Nagisa sighed, "…I don't know. Why wouldn't one like having such indecent fiancé?"  
  
"I obviously would." Karma's response was immediate, he shook his head and took Nagisa's chin in his hand, forcing Nagisa to look at him "No, wait. It… just does not matter if you're indecent or not, I love you and why wouldn't I be happy that you like me touching you as much as I do?"  
  
Nagisa shook his head away from Karma's grasp and stood up from where they sit in Karma's bed. "I am glad, but…" Karma could see the tips of Nagisa's ears gone red again. "I still shouldn't have fueled that desire."  
  
Karma thought about it for a while and frowned. "But… don't you, I mean, I know I am also assuming this but don't you think about me like that too when you're in heat?"  
  
Nagisa shook his head weakly, "Heat is different. Heat… heat is for… making babies." He fiddled with his hand, he whispered "This… I… Just want feel good with you."  
  
Karma was dumbfounded. He knew Nagisa was… shy, and proper, but he was also an omega who had lessons on sex every other day.  
  
"Okay. First off, Nagisa, no. I don't hate having such a lewd fiancé, no matter what indecent thoughts you have with me. If anything, I like the idea so much I am quite sure I am going to masturbate to it from now on," Nagisa turned to face Karma with a frown on his face, disapproving Karma's way of saying vulgar things dismissively. Karma winced a little at that, but still maintain his serious expression.  
  
"But second, you… think having sex for pleasure is crude?" Nagisa turned his head away at that question, but Karma continued, "That's… wow, ok. As much as I loved the idea of having my child in you, I don't think I can survive our married life not having sex with you for fun, Nagisa,"  
  
"…If we were married then it would be a different story."  
  
Karma was shaking his head in puzzlement now, "How is it different?"  
  
Nagisa sighed. He had been walking back and forth as he stood and decided to sit back on the edge of the back. He speak without looking at Karma beside him, instead his gaze fell on his lap. "We are not married yet. If I were to think that the idea of sex only for pleasure--as you put it--is acceptable, then there would be no reason for us to not just do it, wouldn't it?"  
  
Before Karma could react, Nagisa continued, "But we shouldn't. I don't… think we should. You only touched me like…" he blushed, "like _that_ , and I thought I couldn't get enough already. I am scared that if we were to do it then… I'd be hungry in ways that I've never imagined."  
  
Karma looked thoughtful. He couldn't say that's not going to happen, because he honestly thought about that too--it's just that he was quite confident about his self-control since he had been having those naughty thoughts since adolescence, and he had gone past his crazy-hormonal-teenage-boy phase. He used to it. Granted, he know he got greedier each time but honestly? Touching Nagisa as he was now was way beyond what he thought possible to happen before he knew they were engaged. Nagisa on the other hand, just had this 'fantasies' on his plate in recent months. Now that he thought about it that way, it was understandable why it became a big deal for him. A very late one perhaps, but...  
  
"Say, Nagisa. Tell me about your 'improper' fantasies."  
  
Nagisa was scandalized, "What?! Do--do you have a slightest idea what you are suggesting, Karma?!"  
  
Karma shrugged, "I'll tell you mine too, if you want" He circled his arms on Nagisa, "I was wondering if it's just worse because you keep it to yourself. Maybe it's actually not so bad once you talked about it, you know?"  
  
"…You'll hate me."  
  
"No way, this is going to be valuable material for my lonely nights when I'm home." Nagisa punched Karma's shoulder lightly. His fiancé is always so _vulgar!_ He pouted.  
  
"…It's lewd."  
  
"I actually doubt that, but try me." Karma wouldn't be surprised if it was just an exaggeration in Nagisa's part, but he would definitely loved to be surprised by Nagisa's idea of 'lewd'.  
  
"…I don't know how to say it."  
  
"Hmm," Karma nonchalantly tapped his fingers on Nagisa's waist, "For starters… Tell me things that you want to do, or that you want me to do. Things that get you hot."  
  
"…" Nagisa didn't answer immediately. He kept his gaze on his lap again, and Karma could see that his face gradually reddened until Nagisa moved his hand to cover his face, "It's embarrassing…"  
  
"You're not leaving my quarters until you tell me about it," Karma grinned cheekily.  
  
Nagisa kept his hands on his cheeks, but now he looked at Karma with the corner of his eyes, "I want… to," he gulped. He diverted his eyes again.  
  
Karma waited.  
  
"…touch your penis." Nagisa whispered with a very small voice, "…And suck it."  
  
There was sound of hard smack coming from Karma and Nagisa instinctively straightened up in alert and looked to see what's going on.  
  
"Gah! Karma what are you--stop hitting yourself!" Nagisa proceeded to take a hold of Karma's arm to stop the motion. Karma's cheek was red, Nagisa put a hand to stroke it tenderly, "Stop doing this out of the blue, would you?"  
  
Karma closed his eyes and leaned on Nagisa's hand on his face, "That was probably a record on me getting hard." Nagisa was red so hard and fast that he looked like he about to explode.  
  
"Ugh!" Nagisa let go of his face and turned his back on Karma, "I knew it. This is a bad idea."  
  
Karma looked at the faint tent at his crotch, "Yeah, I was naive to think that I'd be cool about it."  
  
"…"  
  
They sat in silence. Nagisa was beyond embarrassed and he really didn't want to stay in the room any longer. But to be honest… Nagisa was relieved because Karma didn't hate or making fun of the fact that he… kept such indecent desire. He let out a little smile. Well. At least now Karma wouldn't have a wrong idea why he avoid his touches.  
  
Karma, in contrast, had millions of thoughts running in his mind that moment. It seemed like the council in his brain had broke out into an ultimate chaos, where all of his thoughts scream to get his attention, each has different ideas on what to do with all this new information that he just processed in his mind. You know what, that information should not have caused him to react this much, but Karma had never heard such dirty talk coming from Nagisa's mouth and apparently that's all it was needed to make his blood go south.  
  
_'Nagisa said he dig the idea of jerking and sucking me off--but Nagisa didn't know that, he just want to touch my penis. No. Wait. He probably did. He had lessons on how to do that too, didn't he--'_  
  
Wrong train of thoughts. He was convinced that with that thought his cock now almost fully awaken that it started to hurt. Karma groaned. That startled Nagisa.  
  
"Uh, Karma? Are you… alright?"  
  
Karma whipped his head towards Nagisa so fast that Nagisa leaned back a little.  
  
Karma didn't care anymore. "Do you want to touch it now, Nagisa?"  
  
"Huh…?" Nagisa blinked at few times, then realized what he meant. "WHA--" Nagisa involuntarily glanced at Karma's crotch. He blushed.  
  
"Just." Karma buried his face on his hand. He stood up and ran his hand on his hair. This was one of the rare times when Nagisa witnessed Karma visibly frustrated. "--What am I talking about! No. I don't mean…" He sighed. He gave up, he was officially out of his mind.  
  
"Okay. So. Nagisa. Change of plans. I think you should retire for the night because I will need to take care of this," Karma motioned to the bulge between his legs, "Though if you want to help, I would gladly accept it. Ugh, sorry. I know, that's distasteful of me to say that but I am too horny to not offer."  
  
Nagisa was redder than he thought physically possible--Nagisa has such a pale complexion, he thought he had seen him red enough--and bit his lip. He still hasn't moved from where he sat. Karma didn't really need him to say anything to know that he was confused and troubled by what he just asked.  
  
"--On second thought, forget that, you really should retire and we'll see each other to--"  
  
"…I'll help." Nagisa murmured. So soft that Karma thought he was imagining it.  
  
"…Sorry, Nagisa. I am so out of my mind right now that I just thought you want to help me with this."  
  
"I do." Nagisa looked up to meet Karma's eyes. He fiddled with his hand. "If, if you'd still have me."  
  
To hell with rationality, Karma officially had none at that moment.

* * *

  
  
Karma sat in the side of the bed with Nagisa kneeling in front his crotch. His face was right in front his covered erection.  
  
For a moment, there was awkward silence. Nagisa decided to break it first.  
  
"…do you want me to take off your trousers, or…" Nagisa trailed off.  
  
Karma slapped his hand on his face in embarrassment. "You know what, I changed my mind. Let's not do this, Nagisa."  
  
Nagisa was clearly shy about this, but he was determined to do it already--he was having none of that. He looked up to see Karma, Karma still has his hands on his face. "You said you wanted it."  
  
"I still do but I still think this is not a good idea after all." It was so hard to use his head to think when he was horny as hell, but he tried anyway.  
  
_'This is not a good idea'_ was what Nagisa had in mind UNTIL Karma demanded him to tell about his fantasies--and now that the main feature of his lewd dreams are right in front of his face, he couldn't care less about whether it is a good idea or not anymore.  
  
"It's too late for that," Nagisa daringly put his hand on Karma's trouser to open the fly, "I am doing it,"  
  
Karma would grinned at the knowledge that Nagisa could be aggressive in bed, but he was too overwhelmed with Nagisa trying to take his cock out of the restraint of his trouser to react.  
  
His cock sprung out almost slapping Nagisa's cheek. Karma let out a grunt of relieve. It felt better now that it was finally out.  
  
Nagisa gulped at the sight.

The glimpse of Karma's flaccid cock that he witnessed back when he was sleeping over at Karma's had already struck Nagisa wet with slick, enough to fuel his naughty dreams of Karma fucking him silly.

But to truly drink the sight of Karma's fully hard cock was an entirely different matter.

It was thick and big that even Nagisa's head seemed tiny in comparison. His breath hitched in realization--he would not be able to deepthroat it without practice, he was sure that he couldn't suck it to the base. His toys were child's play compared to what he had on his face right now.

He could feel a surge of excitement from deep within his belly and bit his lip involuntarily.

'I want it inside,'

Nagisa didn't realize that he had been staring for a while until he heard a cough from above. He lifted his gaze to see Karma's face, which he found was turned to the side with a rare blush on his cheeks.

What an interesting sight. Karma rarely showed any expression of embarrassment, and here he was. He decided he rather like this version of Karma.

Karma composed himself as he speak, turning his head back to meet Nagisa who sat between his crotch, "I take that you like what you see, but I am sort of in predicament right now and while I want you to take your time, I don't think I can hold out much longer,". His hands twitched as he held back from touching it himself.

Nagisa couldn't help but smile at Karma's frustration and casually took a hold Karma's cock in his hand, Karma flinched, "We can't have that, now, can we?" He stroked the length in slow and languid pace, "I love to see you flustered like this though," he added.

"Well yeah last time I checked this would be the first time I am letting my cock milked by anyone but me," Karma bit back a groan, "--I am entitled to it. And could you please stop teasing me and get on with it, Nagisa?"

Nagisa only answered with his lips on the head of Karma's cock.

* * *

  
Nagisa was amazing.  
  
Karma never had a hand job before so he might be biased, but it remains that whatever Nagisa was doing, he was doing it right.

He cummed so hard on Nagisa's face.

* * *

  
  
Karma thought that things are going to be weird between them for some time, but the next morning actually unfolds like the usual.  
  
Well, almost as the usual.  
  
Nagisa seemed to have a permanent tint on his cheeks now. Karma couldn't help but feeling a little self-conscious, but he'll manage.  
  
They talked about it again, each making sure that another was fine with what happened. Karma was worried about pushing things on Nagisa since Nagisa wasn't keen on the idea the first time and Nagisa was also worried that last night might not be as consensual as he thought it was since Karma changed his mind in the middle of things. When they have voiced their concerns, things just fell into place and they laughed on that conversation. Nagisa felt happy and warm at the thought that Karma liked his touches, and Karma felt strangely giddy at the idea that Nagisa wanted to do things as much as him.  
  
Karma was going home that day, so before he leave, he wanted to make sure.  
  
Karma asked whether it's going to happen again or not.  
  
Needless to say, Karma's following visits had never been the same again after.

* * *

  
  
Another lecture of Macroeconomics ended. Nagisa was about to express his gratitude for another lesson learnt but stopped himself when he saw the grin Professor Irina had on her face.  
  
"Um, is there anything else you wanted to tell me, Professor?"  
  
"Your mother and father might not notice, Nagisa. But I am your tutor in this department almost your whole life, so I do."  
  
Nagisa tilted his head in puzzlement, "…Notice what?" until realization dawned on him. "Oh." He couldn't help but blushed.  
  
Irina grinned wider.  
  
"Yeah. Oh. So…" Irina leaned to his table. Her arms folded right under her breast as she moved closer, "I demand you to tell me your naughty little secret."  
  
"There's… not really much to tell…"  
  
"Psshaw, we know that's not true. Darling, everyone knows that you've always been attractive. But lately it's different." Irina moved his hand to stroke Nagisa's cheek with her fingers and stopped at his chin. "Lately it's… sensual. Erotic."  
  
Nagisa chocked on his own saliva. Irina smiled knowingly. She was sure that others notice it as well--Nagisa looked more alluring in recent weeks, nothing drastic, but enough to gave off different feeling.  
  
"That kind of development won't exist without certain… events happening. So how about telling me all these things you did with your beloved, huh? Have you guys done it yet?"  
  
"We haven't!" Nagisa spluttered. "We--we didn't… yet. Ugh." He buried his face on his hand in embarrassment. "It's nothing like that… we're just… we're just touching."  
  
Irina smiled in victory as she knew she's about tho get the juicy details she wanted. She pushed herself back to sit on her table instead. "Like what, then?"  
  
Nagisa knew if there was anyone he could talk about this, it would be his tutor. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of! There'll be no judgment on her part, after all. It's natural, right? Everyone had been expecting them to do… stuffs all these years. And it's not like they did anything more than… Nagisa shook his head wildly. It's weird that he never really think much about all things 'naughty' that he learnt before, but just after he come to experiment those things with and on Karma--it suddenly become embarrassing and arousing.  
  
Nagisa looked up from the table he was staring for the past minute, finding Irina patiently waiting as she sat on her table in front of him. Irina tilted her head this time, urging him to tell her.  
  
"It started around six weeks ago… when I, um, give him a hand job."  
  
Irina squealed internally. Oh, how she loved her job.

* * *

  
  
"--Did he use lube, when he fingers you?"  
  
Nagisa averted his eyes, "He didn't need too…" even without it, he was wet enough for Karma to slide his finger in easily.  
  
Irina smiled, "That's actually good thing, darling. It shows how fertile you are. So you've been doing this for a while then? You made a good effort on not letting it show. Act of intimacy between mates usually gave out withdrawal symptoms, do you have something akin to that?"  
  
"Umm… not really… It's not like we," Nagisa paused "Are intense? About it. We don't always do that… every time he visits."  
  
Irina was a little surprised at that. That's interesting. "Really? But you both enjoy it, no?"  
  
"Very." Oops. Nagisa didn't meant to answer that immediate. "Ah, but I… told him that we probably shouldn't do it too much."  
  
"…You guys only meet like, every other week."  
  
"B-but! If those kind of things are the only things he did when he visits then I--I just, I don't want to associate his visits with expectation of such pleasure…"  
  
Irina laughed. "OH DEAR. Darling!" Irina continued to laugh. "You know that's… Nagisa, give yourself more credit. You were right that it's very easy for omega--or alpha, to get drunk on pleasure from each other. But the fact that you are able to deny those pleasures even when you are in vicinity of each other… no, scratch that. The fact that you and him were able to keep your hands off each other for the past years were enough to show that you are perfectly capable of controlling yourself, no?" And Karma of himself, of course, but that goes without saying. "You don't have to be too hung up on it. As long as you guys are responsible about it, and that it does not affect your productivity in anyway, you should just go ahead and indulge!"  
  
Nagisa pursed his lips, he fiddled his hand softly, "Well… I don't know if we would be responsible or if it would affect my… or Karma's, productivity, so…"  
  
Irina jumped from her seat and patted Nagisa's head, "It wouldn't, I trust you. And your lovely man, too. I'm actually impressed for him not touching you sooner, if I didn't know better I wonder what's wrong with him--you're such an adorable treat to be denied, after all."  
  
Nagisa didn't answer, she continued, "Plus, your wedding is in what, another 5 months? I don't think it matters even if you guys had an 'accident'," she winked.  
  
"P-professor!"  
  
"Hahaha, I'm not entirely joking, but I guess you could give him a treat with your mouth first before anything. I am sure he'd appreciate techniques you mastered."  
  
Nagisa pouted, though if the color of his face was any indication, he was not against the idea, "…You are just bragging about your lessons just now."  
  
"Of course, I am but your lovely tutor, in various ways! Though I'd suppose you could ask him to eat you out instead--that would be nice…"  
  
Nagisa let out a whimper as he shrunk in his seat. He put his head on the table and cover it with his arms. He really didn't need more lewd imagery regarding him and Karma… "Professor… I'd appreciate it if you don't give me anymore ideas…"  
  
Irina smirked at that, she waved her hand dismissively, "You're an adult, darling. But honestly, I am glad that you guys are… experimenting."  
  
Nagisa glanced up at Irina again, she continued, "It's important to know that you and your partner are sexually compatible before the union, you know? It could be subtle--and already apparent from how accepting you guys are with each other scent and presence, but intimate touches are still the foolproof way to go for it.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"So yeah. Seems like you're going to be fine anyway. But in case you're not saving it for the big day anymore," Irina winked, "You'll tell your dear tutor about it, yeah?"  
  
Nagisa coughed.  
  
Irina laughed.

* * *

 

Their wedding was in three months, so Karma visits more frequent than ever before.

There were preparations to handle, after all.

Rounds of heavy make out sessions between him and Nagisa, on the other hand, was definitely not the main reason why he come every so often.

Who was he kidding, though? Ever since he had the taste of the sweet, sweet nectar of his beloved, he was trapped. Addicted.

He would never miss the opportunity to have some if he can get away with it.

So no one should blame him for insistently burying his face on Nagisa's crotch, lapping and sucking and kissing the entrance that seemed to be leaking nonstop.

Nagisa shuddered all the way to his toes as he reach climax from Karma's mouth on his hole, and that's how Karma knew he was not the only one who enjoyed it.

 

* * *

  
Karma and Nagisa weren't suppose to meet, not when they are going to exchange marriage vows tomorrow.  
  
But both seemed to have the same thing in mind and it was completely accidental that they would meet in the garden.  
  
When Nagisa arrived, Karma was already sitting in one of the stone near the flowerbed.  
  
A nostalgic place for both of them.  
  
So while they do acknowledge each other's presence--Karma with a mild surprise on his face when he notice Nagisa, Nagisa only nodded with a small smile--they didn't break the comfortable silence… until Nagisa felt a hand on top of his.  
  
Nagisa smiled shyly. "Hey Karma?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Are you nervous? About tomorrow?"  
  
"I was. But you're here too, so I felt better, since that means you're the same."  
  
Nagisa laughed. That one hit the mark. "I am. But I am also excited."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thinking that tomorrow I'd finally be able to bed you makes me excited I couldn't sleep."  
  
Karma was ready to shield himself from the light punch on his sides, but the playful assault didn't come. He instead found Nagisa keeping his gaze on his feet. He couldn't see his face, but Nagisa was undoubtedly red to the tip of his ears.  
  
Then he heard a murmur.  
  
"Me too."

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> It might come off as a little rushed, but I'd rather have things to end since perfection does not exist. Hope it's still enjoyable regardless.


End file.
